Two Guys And a Mirror
by briewinchester88
Summary: Steve installs a mirror above their bed. McDanno. Rated M for sexual content.


Just a typical Saturday morning. Steve was working on some DIY projects around the house and Danny was out running some errands. The minute Danny was gone; Steve abandoned his current project and headed upstairs. He couldn't contain his excitement any longer and a giggle escaped his mouth.

Steve pulled out his phone and sent a message to Chin, telling him that he needed help with the thing they talked about earlier. A few minutes later, he received Chin's reply and smiled. He couldn't wait to try this surprise with Danny. It was going to be amazing.

Chin arrived at Steve's fifteen minutes later and walked in.

"Steve?"

"Yeah, I'm up here!"

Chin headed upstairs and found Steve trying to get a big, long box from the guest room to the master bedroom. He ran hurriedly over to Steve and helped before it fell.

"Thanks man." Steve nodded at Chin.

"What is this? Wait, do I even want to know?" Chin asked.

Steve just smirked. "Probably not."

Chin shook his head as he continued to help Steve move the gigantic box.

"Why do I get the feeling that when I do find out, I'm going to be scarred for life?"

Steve chuckled as he began to open the box. "I'll give you a couple of days off, how's that sound?"

"Brah, with this feeling I don't think two days will be nearly enough. But I'll take it."

Steve finally got the box open, revealing a huge mirror. He smiled gleefully. "C'mon. We've gotta get this up before Danny gets home."

Again, Chin shook his head.

"You are one kinky dude. You sure Danny's gonna even like it?"

Steve paused in his movements and scrunched his face up in thought.

"It never even crossed my mind." he said as he got back to work.

Chin stared at Steve incredulously before chuckling.

"Shame I won't be around to hear him yell at you."

Steve looked back at Chin, confident smirk on his face.

"Who said Danny would even be able to talk?"

"Brah, TMI! You may need to tack on an extra day."

Steve grinned as he prepared to nail a piece of plywood to the ceiling above their bed. It took them a couple of hours, but they got the mirror up over the bed and secured tightly so it wouldn't fall on them. Steve was like a kid in a candy store and on a sugar high. The man could not sit still for no more than two minutes he was so excited.

Chin laughed and helped him clean up. "Alright brah. I'm out of here before Danny gets home."

Steve waved him off as he began to make preparations. He set up a few candles on the bedside table and turned down the sheets. When everything was to his standards, he went to the bathroom and showered. He came back to the bedroom, not bothering to put on clothes, and pulled out his phone to text Danny.

"_Where are you?"_

Steve's phone beeped a few minutes later.

"_Just pulled into the driveway. Why?"_

Steve smiled.

"_Come to the bedroom when you come in. I got a surprise for you."_

Steve drew the curtains, shutting out the setting sun, lit the candles and chucked his towel. He smiled when the candles provided the perfect amount of light and ambiance. He took his half-hard cock in hand as he began to slowly stroke himself to full hardness.

Danny put his phone away after he read Steve's text. He quickly made his way into the house, locking the door and setting the alarm behind him. He threw his keys and phone on the table and then removed his shoes and socks. He made his way upstairs and to their bedroom and was met with a naked Steve and his reflection.

He looked from Steve to the mirror then back to Steve, mouth opening and closing like a fish. He couldn't find the words so he zeroed in on Steve slowly stroking his cock. Danny's mouth watered and wanted to taste Steve so bad.

Steve watched Danny, smirk fully in place. He knew Danny would love this surprise. He kept stroking himself as he stared at Danny.

"You are a bit overdressed. You should really fix that."

Danny was taking in the room; the candles, the mirror. He couldn't believe Steve did all this for him. He looked back over at Steve when he spoke and his breath caught in his throat. Steve looked so gorgeous surrounded by the soft candlelight. The way the shadows and the orange from the flame washed over Steve, it gave him some semblance of mystery. The candlelight reflected from Steve's sweaty skin and Danny wanted to lick it off every inch of that gorgeous body.

He quickly undressed and walked over to the bed and began kissing and licking at Steve's calves, crawling slowly up Steve's body. Danny licked and nipped his way up those long, muscled legs and bypassed Steve's cock to kiss and lick over those hip bones and up that muscled torso until he reached Steve's mouth. He didn't ask for entrance, just took what he wanted and moaned.

As Steve watched Danny, he could feel his arousal growing and his cock get harder. He moaned as Danny hit his hot spots and whined when Danny skipped over his aching erection. He squirmed under Danny's ministrations and brought his hands up to frame Danny's face. He kissed Danny back with everything he had.

Steve ran his hands over Danny's back and down to that perfect round ass and squeezed, pulling a moan from Danny. They pulled apart and Steve nudged his nose along Danny's jaw.

"Turn over."

With Steve's help, Danny managed to turn over and lay on top of Steve, back to chest, and stared at their joint reflections. Danny watched Steve's nimble fingers pinch and roll his nipples, pulling them into stiff peaks. He moaned and closed his eyes, letting the pleasure pulse throughout his body.

"Open your eyes Danny. I want you to watch as you fall apart. I want you to see what I see every time you come." Steve whispered in Danny's ear.

Steve continued mapping out Danny's torso and watching his reactions in the mirror. He began kissing over Danny's neck and left dark bruises every so often. He licked and sucked at the spot behind Danny's ear as he took the blond's leaking erection in his hand. He slowly stroked up and down, gathering the copious amounts of pre-come on his hand. He wasn't looking to get Danny off at this present moment, just to keep him on edge for a while.

Danny, however, was not happy with this plan. He was squirming and thrusting his hips up into Steve's loose fist, trying to get more friction.

"Fuck! Steve, I need more. Babe please."

Steve smirked into Danny's neck. "Look at you. I just got started with you and you're already begging me for it." he reached out to where he placed the lube.

He released Danny's cock for a moment so he could apply a generous amount of lube to his fingers. He wrapped his lube free hand back around Danny's cock as he took a lubed finger and pressed it to Danny's entrance, teasing the rim.

Danny whined at the loss of contact. He was so far gone in his pleasure, he didn't care what sounds came out of his mouth at this point. He moaned loudly as Steve's calloused hand came back in contact with his aching erection before gasping as the cold gel touched his entrance. He began squirming again, not knowing if he wanted to push up into Steve's fist or down onto those teasing fingers.

He was sweaty and he let his eyes fall closed again, concentrating on what Steve was doing to his body. He moaned when Steve's finger finally breached him and clenched down around Steve's probing finger.

"Steve, babe, please. Fuck me please! I can't—I can't wait anymore!"

Steve was watching Danny, via the mirror, and smirked. He removed his hand from Danny's cock, solely focusing on prepping Danny instead. He pulled out his finger and inserted a second one beside it.

"Open your eyes Danny. How can you be so tight even after the good pounding I gave you this morning? You feel so good babe. So tight and needy; begging for my cock. Tell me Danny. Tell me how bad you want it." he whispered into Danny's ear as he inserted a third finger.

Danny opened his eyes at the command. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was flushed, sweaty, and panting. He had his feet planted firmly on the mattress on either side of Steve's muscular thighs, thrusting down onto Steve's fingers.

"God Steve, I need it so bad. I want to feel you inside me, pounding my perfect ass relentlessly. I wanna feel you for days. Please, Steve, please, please. Just fucking fuck me already!"

That was music to Steve's ears. He loved to make Danny beg for it. He loved listening to what he did to Danny, it made him crazy. Steve added another finger and began stretching Danny, getting him ready for what's to come.

"God, Danny, would you look at yourself? You're so gorgeous baby. Tell me again how badly you want it and maybe I'll give it to you."

Danny watched as he fucked himself on Steve's fingers, barely able to form a coherent thought. let alone try to answer Steve. But he gave it his best shot.

"Gah, babe. Please, please. Need you so bad." he gasped out.

Steve kissed Danny's temple and gave a few more thrusts of his fingers before removing them completely. He soothed Danny as he covered his cock in lube and thrusted into Danny with one smooth motion.

He kissed over Danny's sweaty neck as he began to fuck into that tight heat. He ran his fingers all over Danny's chest; hitting all his hot spots and played with his nipples. Steve bit and licked over Danny's ear and neck and whatever skin he could reach; all while watching Danny in the mirror.

"Danny, oh god, baby. Feel so good around me. You are so gorgeous. Look so hot like this Danny." Steve whispered in Danny's ear.

Danny gasped as Steve's cock found his prostate and moaned. He brought his arms up and grabbed the slats of the headboard to keep himself steady. God, he loved it when Steve got like this. This was the best idea his boyfriend ever had. Although he won't tell Steve that of course.

Their sweat slicked bodies slid together as Steve fucked him harder. He wasn't going to last. His skin felt hot and too tight as the pleasure built up. He needed to come and all Steve was doing was teasing him. The bastard.

"Steve, please. Need to come. Need to come so bad. Please, please, please."

Steve moved his hands down and held onto Danny's hips as he fucked into his lover.

"Watch Danny. I want you to watch as you come from my cock alone. I want you to see what I see every time you come apart."

Danny kept his eyes glued to the mirror as Steve gave one particular hard thrust to his prostate. His balls tightened and drew close to his body as he came all over himself with a loud scream. He watched as his back arched and white, ropey strings of come fell over his torso.

Steve watched his lover fall apart and Danny was gorgeous. He gave a few more thrusts before he came deep inside his partner. As they both came down from their orgasmic highs, Steve ran his fingers through the sticky mess on Danny's chest.

Danny hummed in contentment as he brought his arms back down to his sides.

"That was amazing babe." he said somewhat sleepily.

Steve chuckled. "That it was Danny. Get some sleep. We'll clean up later." he blew out the candles before settling down into sleep, arms wrapped securely around Danny.


End file.
